


To Make Her Understand

by csidle



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csidle/pseuds/csidle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morinozuka Takashi knows many things for certain; however, trying to get one Fujioka Haruhi to understand that he loves her may take more time then he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make Her Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot! Please let me know what you think!

Mori was at a loss.

He, Morinozuka Takashi, had recently discovered he had a weakness. He, son of a prestigious wealthy family, national kendo champion, and top of his class, had a weakness.

He had never thought himself invincible, never considered himself better or less than anyone, however just the thought of a certain someone could make him weak in the knees.

He, Morinozuka Takashi, was smitten; smitten with a certain female cross-dresser. Smitten with a blunt, studious, and all around perfect Fujioka Haruhi.

The idea of her being hurt made his heart stop. The thought of her being unhappy brought tears to his eyes.

The sound of her laugh, however, brought a smile to his usually blank face, and the picture of her smile made him want to scream out that he loved her.

But Morinozuka Takashi didn't scream; he barely even spoke.

He was not elegant with words like Tamaki. He wasn't mischievously charming like the twins. He wasn't cunning like Kyoya, or nearly as cute as Mitsukuni. He was simply Morinozuka Takashi: son of a prestigious wealthy family, national kendo champion, and top of his class… and in love with Fujioka Haruhi.

However, as much as he loved her and longed to find the words to tell her, he realized that any of the other host would be a better choice than him. All of the others could easily touch her, like he longed to do. All of the others could easily and openly talk to her, like he was afraid to.

Yes, Morinozuka Takashi was afraid. Afraid that he would be rejected; afraid that he would hurt her; afraid that he would push her away. Above all else though, he was afraid she would love him back, because nothing last forever, especially not for a seemingly perfect girl and the likes of silently brooding him.

"Takashi… Go tell her…"

_Mitsukuni_

His cousin knew him best and would never steer him wrong. His cousin gave him the gentle shove he needed.

So what if it didn't work out, at least he can say he tried.

_I'll just keep telling myself that…_

He knew she was clueless when it came to other people's feelings, especially romantic feelings.

_So… How do I tell her?_

_How do I make her understand what she means to me?_

_What her presents… or even lack of presents… does to me?_

"H-Haruhi?"

"Oh… Mori-Sempi… did you need something?"

He shook his head no. How could he tell her that what he needed was to spend every moment of the rest of his life with her?

"Well everyone else is gone… so… I guess I'll see you tomorrow…"

As she turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist, effectively pulling her into his embrace before placing the gentlest, sweetest kiss to her lips. He expressed so much in that one little kiss that Haruhi stumbled backwards a bit upon release.

"M-M-Mori-Sempi?"

"Takashi."

"Huh?"

"Call me Takashi."

"T-Takashi…"

She loved the way his name tasted on her lips.

He loved the way his name sounded on her lips.

"Haruhi… I-I like you."

"Oh… I like you too Sempi."

She gave him a breathtaking smile then turned to leave. He once again snatched her back into her arms, not showing any sign of letting go.

He rested his forehead against hers, staring into her chestnut eyes.

"No… I-I love you."

"Good…"

His eyes widened.

"Because I love you too."

Stepping out of his embrace she held out her hand which he immediately took and they walked out of the school.

All that mattered to him was that in his large hands were her small delicate ones. He was happy that he got his feelings off his chest, and as for him trying to explain to her how much he loved her...

Well...

...He would have the rest of his life to find the words to make her understand.


End file.
